


Recovery

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Healing, Humor, Inhumans (Marvel), SHIELD, Skye and Coulson being intense in front of other people, Skye being protective over Coulson, Trauma, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post finale.  Mack watches over Coulson after he loses his arm (thanks to Mack).  I like writing Mack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery

"Coulson-"

"Skye, you need to let them work."

They stood back watching Simmons and her team put Coulson under and stabilize him, staying clear of the organized chaos.

Mack looked over at them, the two women standing beside each other. He swallowed, watching her wrap herself in her own arms like a hug.

He'd never seen her like this before.

How old was she?

Twenty six.

Yeah, that's what he'd read in the file.

Her mother was dead. And, well, that wasn't a bad thing as far as he was concerned.  But it was unfortunate. And her father was being held in one of the vaults down below.

It was a lot.

She was still here.

"He saved every SHIELD agent on that ship," May said, turning towards Skye.

"I know," Skye answered.

  
#

  
"Hey, Tremors."

Skye shifted awake in her chair and stared up at him. She looked tired.

"Is that going to be a thing?" she asked, yawning.

"Nah," he answered. "Not cool enough. Still, a good start."

Skye shrugged indifferently at him.

"Just wanted you to know that I'm the guy that did that to him."

He motioned towards Coulson sleeping, still body in their makeshift medical facilities.

"I heard."

"So if you want to quake me, or whatever-" The joke fell flat. "I'm sorry," he went on.

"It saved his life," she said, clearing her throat. "I saw what happened to Izzy, and Trip-"

"Up close and personal."

She pressed her tongue against her teeth and nodded silently.

"It's my watch," he said, smiling down at her. "I owe it to him."

She looked up at him slowly, then tried not to laugh.

"You don't even like him."

"Look, you two and your alien stuff weirds me out," he answered. "The man saved my life. And you were pretty good on backup."

"We're not alien."

"You're SHIELD, right?"

"Is this a fact-finding mission?" she shot back, sitting up a little in her chair.

"No," he said. "I know we never really got to know each other very well-"

"Guess you don't know what I am, then."

"Really don't," he said, shrugging. "Adjusting to that, I suppose."

He watched her try to not process that as sarcasm instead of honesty.

"You're good people," he continued. "That's all I need to know."

Skye gave him the thinnest of smiles, but, he'd take it.

"Fitz told me you resigned," she said, looking back over at Coulson.

"True," he said, smirking. "What about you?"

She didn't answer, her face becoming unreadable.

Damn good SHIELD agent.

"You're here for him," Mack told her, tipping his head at Coulson.

Skye's eyes met his.

"Me too."

  
#

  
"You're pretty, but not that pretty."

Mack chuckled, seeing Coulson stir wake, still high on the drugs, if his glazed eyes were any indication.

"I'm no Sleeping Beauty, sir."

"Where's Sky-"

"Oh," Mack said, cutting him off, pointing towards one of the gurneys pushed against the wall. "Right there."

Coulson's eyes followed and looked at Skye's back turned to them, covered in a blanket.

He exhaled.

"I had to fight her for this chair," Mack said, as Coulson looked back at him. "And you know, she's quite the fighter."

"Yeah," he answered, giving him weary smile.

He thought it over. Everything that they had been through. Skye hadn't been with them when he'd, unfortunately, had to cut off his boss' hand.  

How did he know she'd made it out, much less be here waiting for him?

"I heard her voice," he said, as though anticipating the question, looking down at himself, his arm bound against his body, his brow furrowing.

"I think she'd be happy to know you're awake." 

"No. No. Let her rest."

"Hey, man, I've been sitting in this chair for a long time.  My ass hurts." 

"Is this goodbye, then?" Coulson asked, looking over at him.

"Actually, I was going to ask for a promotion," Mack said with a smirk. "Now that you mention it."

Coulson closed his eyes.

"I'm going to sleep on it."

"Okay. I see how it is."

Mack shook his head, sitting back in his chair.

Director of SHIELD.

What a trip.

 

#

 

"I called my ex."

"During that whole..."

"Yeah."

May turned to face him, putting her back to their makeshift medical facilities.

This was a new development.

"I didn't call my ex," Mack said, sighing. "Wish I had an ex to call."

He watched as May's serious face turned into an unfamiliar face.

"What about this ex?" he asked, curious at her smile.

"Don't pretend you don't know," she said, crossing her arms.

Now _that_ was the May he knew.

"Andrew, right?" he said, looking back through the window into the room.

He'd read her file, after all. All their files.

"Yeah."

Her eyes followed his, seeing Skye and Coulson talking quietly together as she sat next to his bed.

"What do you think that's about?" he asked.

"Who knows," May replied, shaking her head.

"The future must be met, however stern and iron it be."

Mack turned over his shoulder to see Hunter walking up behind him.

"Nice quote."

"It is," he said, looking over at Skye and Coulson. "They only talk about serious stuff. Trust me."

"Guess we'd better be ready to face it, then," May said. "I'm taking a vacation."

Hunter chortled at her. "You? _Agent May_?"

"Long overdue, I'm sure," Mack said.

"Hell yeah it is."

 

#

 

"All souped up and ready to roll. Or fly."

"Option A," Coulson said, watching Mack close Lola's hood and wipe his hands.  "Wouldn't want to attract any unnecessary attention."

They both looked over at Skye walking towards them, from the hangar entrance, hands in her pockets.

"Where you two headed?" Mack asked.

"That's classified," Coulson said to Mack with a little shrug. "No, really. It is."

"Fair enough," Mack said, shrugging back.

"Keys?" Coulson said, holding out his hand.

"Look, I know you're the Director and all, but do you really think that's a good-"

Coulson sighed.

Mack put the keys in his hand.

"You mind driving, Skye?" Coulson asked, handing the keys to her as she appeared at his side.

"We're taking Lola?" she asked, staring back at him, looking more excited than Mack had seen her in weeks.

"Nice weather," Coulson said with a tilt of his head, his voice suddenly soft. "Good company. Why not?"

"Don't mind me," Mack said with an eyeroll, moving around them to put his tools away. Doing the staring thing again.  Might as well be a fly on the wall.

Skye's eyes flickered briefly over at Mack as she took the keys from Coulson's hand.

"Okay," she agreed quietly.

He watched Coulson settle in the passenger seat, pointing out a few of the controls to her.

Skye started the engine, unable to hide her enthusiasm, Coulson staring all the while, as though everything else had faded into the background.

"He let her drive Lola," Bobbi said, looking over at Mack with a raised eyebrow, leaning into her crutches, as they watched the red vette leave the hangar.

"Yes he did."


End file.
